Baby Mine
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Just another fluffy bbrae drabble based off of my childhood lullaby.


_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine"_

Her soulful words danced right off her tongue, her voice clear and full of love. Each word carriage with it, a deep sense of affection and pride over the young bundle of joy wiggling in the woman's arms. The woman's voice acting as it's own instrument, wrapping the child in a soothing rhythm.

The young babe was swaddled in a thick, purple blanket, his stubby legs hanging out of the bottom and a patch of dark green hair sticking out of the top. His chubby pale-green cheek was pressed against his mother's light-grey chest, her heartbeat drumming to the beat of the song.

His mother wore a loose, navy-blue night gown. Her thin arms trapped the baby in a firm, but gentle embrace. She was standing in the middle of the nursery, carefully swaying the infant in her arms. Her long violet hair hung down past her shoulders, the edges covering her face.

 _"Little one, when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear_

 _Baby of mine"_

The young child's body began to still as he fell for the alluring lullaby. His breathing became deep and even, a soft snore coming from his tiny nose. Raven continued to sing softly to the sleeping babe, making sure he was in fact, asleep.

The door to the nursery swooshed open suddenly, giving pause to the mother's song. A slightly taller, muscled man walked silently through the threshold, carrying another bundle in his green arms. The young baby, hidden in a dark green blanket, was identical to the child in the woman's arms.

The man gave the woman a tired smile, as he tip-toed past her and over to one of the empty cribs. With the upmost care, the man dipped the child back, using his broad and calloused hand to support her neck, while the other held her small tush. In one swift motion, he lowered the fragile body in the crib, laying her down on the soft mat. The child squirmed around, adjusting to the change in sleeping arrangements. A small whimper rising in her throat, and her short legs kicking the blanket off her body. The man, though slightly annoyed, was more worried she would wake up. He reached back in the crib and readjusted the blanket, so that it lay tightly around her plump body. The baby girl stopped her whimpering, and her breathing became steady once more. With a sigh of relief the man turned to the woman, who had her back facing him, lost in her own little world. Her gentle voice kissing his pointed ears.

 _"If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All those same people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you."_

Her voice rose slightly at the last note of the melody. The man looked to be sure she did not accidentally wake their other child, but the little girl in the crib only shifted slightly in her blanket cocoon. His emerald gaze returned back to the woman, his eyes sparkling with admiration for the mother and the child she held. The way her weight shifted from foot to foot, rocking the baby to sleep with ease, was enchanting, yet natural. Just as he always knew, she took to motherhood like a bird takes to flying. It made him fall in love with her all over again.

 _"From your head, down to your toes_

 _You're not much, goodness knows_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be_

 _Baby of mine."_

Her voice faded away as the song came to its end. She placed a tender kiss on the little boy's head, then carried his sleeping form over to the second crib. Just like the man, she dipped the child down and lowered him into the crib. He stayed quite, but still moved around in his bed. His mother wrapped the blanket tighter around him, and he soon calmed down, much like his sister. The woman lifted her short arms out of the crib, but instead of moving away, she held the top of the wooden fence that kept the infant in the bed. She was silent as she watched the child sleep, her eyes thoughtful, but far off.

The man looked at her strangely, then approached her from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pressing his body against the women's back and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Whatcha thinking about, Rae?" He mumbled into her neck.

"Nothing." She sighed as she turned in his embrace so that their eyes met. "Just admiring your son."

The man gave her a friendly smirk. "Our son." He corrected her. She smiled and wrapped her own slender arms around him.

"Our son." She repeated as the couple shared a meaningful look. The woman leaned forward on her toes and pushed herself up to meet his waiting lips. The kiss was several seconds long, and was fueled by their shared love for one another. When it ended, the woman fell back in her feet, and pulled away from the man's hold. She took his hand in her own, and pulled him with her out of the nursery.

"Come my love, I have a different song for you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Just a fluffy songfic drabble. Hope y'all liked it! Based off of the cover photo.

 _"Baby Mine"_ by Alison Krauss


End file.
